


Gingerleap's Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Short, just a short little fic, like only a few chapters, probably not going to have that big of a plot, really sweet, writing this in my freetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gingerleap, a bitter she-cat sent to StarClan, is punished by protecting Shadepaw, a young she-cat who is very prone to accidents. But Gingerleap doesn't just help Shadepaw survive, she helps her grow up, hunt, make friends, and... live.





	Gingerleap's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a nice short fic that i may expand on in the future  
have fun!

PROLOGUE

"Don't do this to me, Owlheart!"

Owlheart sighed, sitting down on a large rock. "You broke the rules."

"Okay, maybe I did, bu-"

"Gingerleap!" Owlheart boomed, standing up. She lashed her tail furiously, a look of anger in her yellow eyes. "You will take your punishment, and you will _not _whine about it. You attacked Yewthorn, and no-"

"Well, Yewthorn had it coming!" Gingerleap spat, sitting down. Her pale ginger tail was laid neatly over her white paws, and her blue eyes were filled with the look of a petty kit.

"Gingerleap," Owlheart sighed, sitting back down. "Can you _please_ just cooperate? You don't even know what your punishment is. It could be made even worse, and you should be grateful that you got this punishment. Now, do you want to know what your punishment is?"

"Fine," Gingerleap grumbled.

"Thank you. Your punishment is to protect Shadepaw, a she-cat from ThunderClan. We'll send you down, still in spirit form. Only Shadepaw will be able to see you.

"How am I getting down there?" Gingerleap asked, her blue eyes confused. 

"Just go to sleep, Gingerleap, and you'll be there when you wake up," Owlheart instructed, watching as Gingerleap hesitantly laid down.

Gingerleap was terrified.


End file.
